


Professor X

by Evvienna



Category: Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Amour fou, Conflict, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes, Mind Games, Mutant Powers, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Paralysis, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Secret Relationship, Substance Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threats, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, consultation hour, intellectual, mild dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman with special mutant powers falls in love with her mentor and teacher, Professor Charles Xavier. Their relationship needs to stay their secret, and due to an imminent threat that endangers the whole world, they see themselves forced to take a desperate step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was my first year at the very new Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, a revolutionary new facility, even fancy and extraordinary for times like these, the swinging sixties.  
I wasn´t a youngster anymore, I was already a young woman; but it seemed to me the right place to find people who were different like me and a place to learn to handle what I was able to do and to put it to good use for mankind.  
For the first time I didn´t feel, as usual in my former life, like a complete outcast.  
Everyone was special here and that made no one special at last.  
I felt free, carefree and happy. I made friends. I had good grades, excellent ones actually. I enjoyed being me, for the first time since I could remember, and my ability didn´t stop me from it.  
Of course, my skill of being able to sense the exact location of a person and to connect with him or her on a mental base was one that was easy to hide, unlike some of other students who wore theirs like huge birthmarks all over them.  
Poisonous prickles that erected in distressing situations, ice-cold touches that made human interaction almost impossible or skin that deliberately changed its surface or look– those were powers you could not conceal.  
But I had made the experience on several occasions, that when I finally let someone close and opened up about my aptitude, I was treated differently, reduced to my powers and most commonly observed like a freak of nature which - in all fairness – I was.

With one word – I thrived here. My confidence grew daily and I developed to be self-aware young woman who learned to control and perfection her ability.  
It was one man though who promoted me and pushed me to my limits like no other could, and that´s why to him, I felt a very special connection: Dr. Charles Xavier, the founder of this school.  
He believed in me, encouraged me and because of all the time we spent together training, I liked to think he favored me to other students. A notion he would have denied, naturally, but it somehow pleased me.  
We both had mental powers; and it connected us. Others shared their strength or physicality, we worked with our minds. And at times it was more straining and exhausting than juggling a whole horde of elephants.

I liked Charles a lot.  
Not only did he force me to insight and self-control; he was a strong but gentle man, who always found kind words and had an open ear in times I was troubled. There wasn´t much of an age gap between us - he was in his early thirties - so it was not a big surprise we got along so well. He treated me as an equal and not as a pupil, and sometimes, in the rare moments his guard was down a little, he even left a bawdy comment or told a dirty little joke and we giggled like children.  
We weren´t flirting really, only a very tiny bit maybe, but I liked to be around him.  
Nevertheless, there was more for me than that – yes, much more than that. I felt strangely attracted to him. Strange not because he wasn´t attractive – he was, very to be honest.  
A young man of a slender build, not very tall but with an athletic figure, brunette, short hair that sometimes looked wild and untamed when he forgot to comb it back behind his ears with his fingers, a face that looked much younger than his actual age but as if it had seen troubles and worries from a not very far distance, and eyes that were so blue it made the sky appear dull in its colour.  
Strange because he was my mentor and should have been an authority figure to me.  
I respected him absolutely, and though he taught me differently, I did never question him.  
When he smiled at me though like a friend who was proud of me, after accomplishing a further expansion of my ability for example, I always blushed immediately.  
Shivers ran through my body and I was confused about its reaction.  
Charles did something no other boy or man on the campus was able to do: He awakened my womanhood, unknowingly of course, made me experience the burning feeling of desire and longing – and in time, I had developed a proper crush on him.

 

The day everything changed between us started as ordinary as every other day.  
After some physical outdoor classes and lunch break, I went to my ethic lecture late afternoon and I knew Charles would be the one giving it.  
But he wasn´t. He brought a new teacher with him, a man of middle age, whom he introduced as Professor Hillman, the new teacher for this subject.  
“I will be staying here with you in the classroom to help you a little with your first lesson and – to make you a little more uncomfortable than you already are.”  
The students laughed and the new teacher smiled awkwardly at Charles´ comment.  
Professor Hillman started right away, and he did good work, while Charles sat down in the left front corner of the room, in a wooden chair that was way too flamboyant for a classroom.  
But then again, this was not an ordinary school with regular classrooms – this school was built in a mansion and every room felt and looked like a chamber in a castle.  
He overlooked the lecture in his usual calm way but at a certain point, quite early in the lecture, my attention slipped away from Professor Hillman´s speaking, and over to Charles.  
I enjoyed watching him, as he looked particularly attractive this afternoon.  
On his handsome face lay concentration and a certain augustness, but when he looked across the room and encouraged students to participate, I saw a spark in his vibrant blue eyes that was enthusiastic and boyish sweet.  
What I also noticed was that his shirt seemed extraordinarily tight today, and the poor buttons surely looked a bit overstrained. Had he been working out? Hm... I let my look wander over his defined chest and shoulders, the long neck… yes, his hair had gotten a bit longer than usual, but I liked it that way… it made him look energetic and sexy…  
 _You should be listening to the Professor._  
I shortly gasped and looked around me, until my eyes landed on Charles.  
He raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
Stop. Was Charles really playing that card? Telepathy, to make me pay attention to the lecturer?  
Did he just read my thoughts? And knew that I almost undressed him in my mind?  
I deeply blushed and looked down to my books.  
My eyes went up to find him looking at me, still.  
 _But Professor Xavier… I can´t help it…_  
I curled my lips.  
 _This is neither the time nor the place to indulge in your little fantasies about me._  
He smirked, but only slightly. Thank God there were no other mind-readers present.  
What… he knew that I fancied him? Oh God, how many times had I spun sexy little stories about us while I listened to him giving a lecture? Did he know all the time? Oh my God. How embarrassing.  
 _It´s just… your shirt… it´s so tight… it´s like the buttons are about to pop and if that happened you would sit here with your bare chest… I only worry for you, you know?_  
His smirk got wider.  
 _You seem to be in a flirty mood today my dear._  
 _I am, Professor, can you blame me? You look really handsome today._  
 _As you do, every day._  
Oh wow. How coquettish Charles was all of a sudden! I had heard stories about him being good with the ladies when he wanted to, but as head master of this school, he never let his flirtatious side show. How far would he go now? I certainly wasn´t sure how far I would dare to go.  
 _About those buttons popping… I wouldn´t mind really, I´d love to see you bare._  
Charles´ face turned serious. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and rested two fingers on his forehead, piercing me with his eyes.  
 _I´m not surprised to hear that my dear… usually your daydreams about me go much further than that._  
I shifted on my chair, playing with a strand of hair, looking right back at him, letting my tongue flicker over my upper lip.  
 _What do you know about my dreams?_  
 _Oh, do you really want to know? You might blush and fall off your little chair._  
Charles had an indescribable look on his face, challenging. Like a hunter lurking on his prey.  
 _So you are aware of what I dream about you?_  
 _Very much so._  
 _How much time I spend fantasizing about how you fuck me on that huge desk in that posh office of yours?_  
 _Yes, that too. I´m very aware of that._  
His fingers softly tapped on his temple while he bit his lower lip.  
 _Then you also know that all I can think of during my day is how much I want to suck you off in the library, quietly, without anyone noticing…_  
Charles coughed shortly, exhaled deeply, but his eyes were quickly fixed on me again.  
 _And how I lie in my little bed at night masturbating because I want you so badly?_  
My own boldness surprised me. But it was a fantastic, deliciously tantalizing little game we were playing here. His husky voice, paired with filthy words, was an enormous turn-on.  
 _And when you do that, touch yourself, do you come hard then?_  
I had to suppress a laugh. Charles seemed to have developed a liking for our dirty little conversation.  
 _Very. But it´s also very frustrating. Knowing you lie in your bed just a floor above me, possibly naked, masturbating yourself…_  
Charles sat up straight now and cleared his throat.  
My fingers glided over my neck, almost imperceptible.  
 _That´s quite an exquisite image you put in my head there… you´re making it difficult for me to concentrate right now…_  
I narrowed my eyes and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth.  
 _Tell me, what image do you see? Me, naked, spread out on my bed maybe?_  
Charles blinked a few times before answered.  
 _You, naked, moaning, your hand eagerly working between your legs and screaming out my name when you climax…_  
My eyes closed automatically when I thought of that scenario, but they soon opened up again to give him a deep, intense stare to substantiate my next sentence.  
 _Charles, I want you. Inside me. I don´t want come by myself anymore. I need you to take care of that._  
Nervously he fiddled on one of his buttons.  
 _I bet you´re only brave now that we are in this impossible situation and you´re safe because I can´t get out of this seat._  
 _You think?_  
 _Actually I do. Under any other circumstance I would get over there, put you over my knees, slap your round little behind and then make you get on your knees and suck my cock._  
I grinned.  
 _Oh, I would like that, Professor._  
He slowly and thoughtfully stroked over his chin, where a slight stubble had built over the last days.  
 _Would you now?_  
My forefinger entered my mouth; my lips closed around it and simulated a sucking movement.  
 _Oh yes. Then I´d love to feel that very stubble of yours brush the insides of my thighs, if you understand what I mean._  
His face lightened up and a smile unfurled over it.  
 _And finally ride you until the chair we´re on breaks in two._  
I finished this quote with my biggest, widest smile.  
 _Well, come to my consultation hour after class. We can discuss then how brave you really are._

Nervously my hands shook when I knocked on Charles´ office door a short while after class.  
“Enter.”  
I dared not to open the door a lot more than ajar and quickly slipped into the office, leaning against the door once I had closed it behind me.  
My heart galloped, and a massive rush of adrenaline flooded my body.  
Charles sat in his office chair behind his huge, elegant desk.  
He looked a little intimidating, imposing and almost authoritative. However, I enjoyed the shivers the idea of him being all commanding and dominant gave me.  
“Come closer,“ Charles voiced calmly and leaned back in his hair.  
Cautiously I crossed the room until I stood in front of his desk, and our eyes did not break from each other; we observed each other´s reactions closely.  
“Now, miss, about this matter we discussed earlier…”  
He once again did his mind-reading gesture with two fingers on his temple while talking to me.  
“Yes, Professor?”  
It was hard not to chuckle and shiver, finding myself in this situation, so close to getting what I wanted with all the anticipation, frustration and excitement that had built up over the last months.  
“You are here to display your courage?”  
“That´s what you want me to do, isn´t it?”  
“Very much so.” Charles smirked and licked his lips. “Now come over here and do it.”  
With weak knees, I went over to the desk at a slow pace and passed it until I stood right in front of Charles.  
He looked up to me and waited what I would do, smiling curiously.  
“Don´t think too much about it and just do what you´ve been wanting to do since we met.”  
Still uncomfortable with the idea of him stripping my mind to its most impure thoughts, I felt his words were encouragement enough for me.  
With trembling hands, I reached down to his face and wiped a lock of hair behind his ear.  
I lifted up my skirt a little bit and climbed on his lap, a bit laboriously, though the chair proved to be ample enough for the both of us.  
Sitting on his lap, feeling his warmth beneath my thighs, him so close, just within a kisses distance, I felt right where I belonged.  
Overcoming the last tiny bit of space between us, I leaned forward and started to brush his lips with mine, my hands resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat fastening.  
Charles immediately canted over his head to the right and gave in to my lips´ touch.  
Our mouths connected, and in no time our tongues and lips discovered, devoured and explored each other, in a soft, sensual way that made me wipe my concerns about this from my mind.  
My hands ran through his soft hair, gently letting my fingertips apply a bit of pressure on his scalp, while I felt his fingers track down every single vertebra on my spine, sending shivers through my back and the rest of my aroused body, until they finally rested on my butt.  
Charles opened lips left mine and after shortly but carefully biting my lower lip, he focussed on my neck now, kissing it persistently, making my head spin and me moan with desire. I wished I could have said my lust increased with steady acclivity, but I was aflame within only a few heartbeats.  
My hunger for Charles had pushed its boundaries.  
When he came back up to my lips, I tried to press myself even closer to him, forcing my tongue deep into his mouth, which he receipted with a low growl, feeling his hot hardness pressing against me.  
Nimbly I unbuttoned his shirt, gliding my tongue over his heaving chest, flicking over his hard, rosy nipples until I swiftly skidded down from the chair again, to come to kneel in front of his spread legs.  
Charles heavy breaths, along with the impressive bulge in his cord pants, were a clear indicator that he was more than ready to receive my coveting mouth.  
I unzipped his pants and Charles lifted his pelvis a bit to help me draw them down along with his briefs.  
What a sight that hard, throbbing cock was, standing ready for my pleasure, so I grasped the sumptuous root, pulled back the foreskin and leaned forward to greet the round, fleshy tip with a soft kiss.  
It felt so hot and so smooth on my lips that I let it sink into my mouth with great appetite.  
I let it dive in deep, alternated hard sucking with delicate circling, and teased the little balls with soft strokes.  
Leaned back in his chair, with eyes closed, Charles moaned boisterously, burying his hands in my hair while I indulged in pleasing this stiff, beautiful cock of his.  
“Oh fuck, girl, you have been blessed with many abilities I see,“ he chuckled, his eyes still closed.  
When I looked up with my mouth full after some minutes of pleasing him, he suddenly opened his and in a coarse voice, he said:  
“Get up now darling and sit on that desk, you wanted to feel my stubble if I remember correctly.”  
I rose quickly, licked the excessive spit off my lips and did as I was told.  
Charles got out of his seat, made a step towards me, forced my legs wider apart with his legs, and bent my upper body down onto the desk, now leaning over me.  
Once again, he kissed me, passionately and deeply, pinning my hands to the hard wooden surface over my head, lifting my shirt until my bra was visible, pulled down the cups of it and then let go of my hands.  
Both his hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed them until my nipples stood hard, which he took as an obvious invitation to place his mouth on the first one, then on the other.  
My breaths fastened and my groans amplified as he sucked them into his mouth with delicious sucking noises and then let his lips move downwards across my torso.  
Not very neatly, his hands pulled up my skirt until my panties appeared in his view.  
Charles grinned when he noticed me holding my breath.  
“It doesn´t need a mind reader to tell how much you enjoy this...”  
His thumb pressed against the wet fabric of my panties on the perfectly right spot, my swollen clit.  
Writhing and moaning, I spayed my thighs even wider to receive his touch.  
Staring down on me, into my lust-filled eyes, I saw him biting his lower lip, while his hands grabbed my hips and pulled down my little panty adroitly, until the little piece of clothing slipped down my ankle, down to the floor.  
Suddenly he almost disappeared out of my sight, kneeling down between my wide spread legs, grabbing both thighs, and all I could see before I closed my eyes to enjoy his tongue and lips was his bright blues eyes and a tuft of his full brown hair.  
To feel his lips on my wet cunt for the first time was like a revelation.  
He started with slowly separating the labia with his tongue, which was not much effort as spread and open as I already was, diving right into the warm, flowing wetness, plunging in me with the soft tip, retracting again, just to softly sweep my hard clit with it, over and over again.  
My moans grew louder; my thighs spraddled wider to allow him more access; my hands tousled his hair and pulled mildly, but Charles didn´t let this evidence of my sexual excitation allure his tongue from going steady and unyieldingly slow with its flicks and strokes on my clit.  
I wanted to scream at him for torturing me this way, and at the moment I couldn´t take it any longer, he suddenly stopped and peered at me with a questioning expression, his lips glazed in my juices.  
 _You want me to go harder?_  
“Fuck yes, Charles… you can read minds, so why do you even ask?”  
Being sorry for having answered his thought question in such a rude way, I looked down on him, caressed a lock of hair out of his handsome face and added:  
“You are fucking fantastic with your mouth, but I can´t take any more… Charles please… make me come...”  
Still observing me and not breaking away from my eyes, he sunk his head between my legs again, lay his pursed lips on my clit and started sucking, hard and unforgiving.  
 _Alright then… you will come for me now._  
The intensity of his suction was hard and at times so pleasurable it became painful, but simultaneously the sweetest ache I could imagine.  
His hands had to clutch my hips, which were rotating and rocking with pleasure, while my groans turned into a cavalcade of short, sharp screams until my arousal peaked into a long, intense, earthquake like orgasm.  
I still shook when he let go of me, but he didn´t let me rest for long.  
“Turn over.”  
His command was short and stern, and I loved how definite and dominant he sounded.  
So I sat up, amusedly looking at the wet spot in front of me, slid off the desk and turned around, but not without smiling at Charles over my shoulder, flirtatiously.  
Charles smiled back at me, but only shortly, until he urged me to bend over the desk.  
What a sight it must have been as I stood there, my arse so nicely presented to him, waiting for nothing else than to be properly fucked by his large, rock-hard cock.  
A hard smack suddenly landed on my ass cheek. I whimpered lowly.  
“Your arse is truly a sight my dear,“ he stated placidly, as he tenderly let his fingers run over the deeply reddened spot on my skin, then he leaned over me and whispered into my ear.  
“And don´t you worry, I will fuck you, quite properly…”  
I inhaled deeply and felt him reach down between my legs, where he guided his cock to my slick opening.  
He was within me in an instant, so easily slipped his cock, being quite of a considerable size, in his tight sheath.  
Both of us welcomed this long awaited and unexpected intense feeling with an elongated, loud moan.  
Charles again started in a slow, calm pace, drilling in me with persistence and deep, and as our breaths quickened and he noticed how close fulfilment was, his thrusts slowly and distinctly increased in their frequency.  
I don´t want this to be over soon… it feels too good…  
In the heat of the moment I forgot that Charles was able to read my mind, even when he was distracted with other, pleasant thoughts like his imminent climax.  
“Then let us change positions, because this here is so… uuhhmm… you feel so goddamn tight around me I don´t know how much longer I can hold back from coming.”  
Charles´ husky voice had never sounded sexier.  
“Sit back on your chair,“ I suggested, “and let me take over.”  
As he slipped out of me I felt like I needed this gap to be filled again, in true sense of the word.  
Like in the beginning, he sat on his place in the big leather chair, waiting for me to mount him again.  
Not one moment did I waste, I climbed right up again, on his lap, fetching his cock and sinking down on it, slowly, but I did not move for the next moments.  
With closed eyes I whispered. “God Charles you feel so good inside me… I hate you for making me wait so long for this.”  
After a deep sigh of pleasure, when Charles had leaned back in his chair again and had also closed his eyes, he chuckled with amusement:  
“I promised to never read my students´ minds, only in situations of grave danger…”  
Then he opened them again, put his palm on my check and caressed my lips with his thumb, gazing at them in concentration.  
“How should I have approached you? By telling you I know of your desire for me? You know that it is tabooed, frowned upon, yes even forbidden in this institution for a teacher to get involved in any romantic relationships with students. As the founder, how could I have taken such a step?”  
Now I opened my eyes as well and lay my hand on his.  
“But yet - here we are.”  
“I saw that it was not only a girlish, passing infatuation you had for me. That´s why I let happen what happens right here.”  
I seriously didn´t know what to counter, so I just smiled, entwined his neck with my hands and pulled him closer.  
Our kisses were as gentle as before, but grew in their intensity when I started to move my hips and let Charles´s cock slip in and out of my wet pussy repeatedly.  
We held on to each other, tightly entangled, his hands on my ass to help me go faster and deeper, which was a great support considering the little space in which we were moving.  
My hips undulated and rolled, quicker and quicker, the sensation became more and more intense, our mouths locked and did not break, my hand on his neck and in his hair, his hands on my back and behind, it was a moment so delightful and delicious I never wanted to get out of it.  
The thick root of his cock rubbed my clit incessantly, with every thrust I got closer and closer to another climax.  
Suddenly Charles broke away from my mouth, tilting his head back, clawed his hands into my ass cheeks, his eyelids fluttered, I felt him convulsing, and his warm seed gorged out and filled me while he was slowly pumping in me and letting out a long outcry.  
The last bit of his spasms were enough movement to cause me to come again, and while the sweet rush dispersed in my body and I twitched in my climax, I sunk my head onto his shoulder, groaning and whimpering into the well of his shoulder and neck.  
Catching our breath, we sat there, crouching on this huge chair, Charles´ hand caressing my back.  
“It was all that I expected… and more…” I said under my breath, playing with his hair, feeling his heartbeat slowly decelerate.  
“Yes it was… beautiful,” Charles agreed, “but still, this has to remain a secret – for now.”  
He looked at me when I raised my head, first dreamily, then seriously, while he let his fingers run over my heated face.  
“You know we have to keep it that way. But you are already such a talented student that I suppose you will graduate this school within the next few months… and when you leave here, we can officially be together.”  
We smiled at each other and I nodded.  
“I know. It will only be very hard for me to stay away from you and not jump on you whenever possible – or impossible.”  
Charles sniggered.  
“Just try and behave during my lessons - please. It would prove quite a challenge holding a lecture while trying to cover up my hard-on all the time.”  
I tilt my head back laughing.  
“I´ll try, that´s all I can promise!”  
“Your laugh is just beautiful…” he suddenly said, almost solemnly, leaning closer to kiss me once more, in the slowest, most gentle way I had ever been kissed.  
“Of all your assets, it was always one of my favourites.”  
I hadn´t expect such sweetness and was taken aback.  
“Now you better get going darling, I have some work to do.”  
I pouted, but then got off Charles´ lap, picked up my panties and got it back on while I watched him get dressed again.  
When I made my turn to leave, not after having him kissed one last time, he murmured into my ear while placing two fingers on my temple:  
“And when you´re in the mood again, maybe later this evening, just give it a long and hard thought, and I´ll be there again, fucking your mind raw.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Xavier and the student he´s in love with experience a rather unsual way of pleasuring each other, but their delight doesn´t last long due to an imminent threat, one that endangers the whole world…

Fucking my mind raw, just with his thoughts he said. Hm.

I was so damn curious about how this would work.

Too curious to concentrate on the book I should read for my class next day. The tiny lamp by my bed only lit my room sparsely and my eyes started to hurt, so I rubbed them with my thumb and forefinger, and the pressure let me see little flashes and exploding stars in front of my closed eyelids.

I rested the book on my chest, opened my eyes as I breathed out noisily, I stared at the ceiling and then out of the window.

Darkness had already fallen over the wide, hilly landscape, I saw a star twinkle here and there in the night sky, and as I concentrated, I heard the mansion, the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, slowly turn more and more silent.

A few of the younger students were still running down the long hallways, chasing each other and shrieking like little children when they did, others just trotted by my door, most of them in thought about upcoming exams, what would be served for lunch the next day or which lecture they would share with their friends or their secret crushes. After all, they were just normal people, with normal, human emotions, affections and fears, and not monsters, like most people, non-mutants, believed. From time to time, I cursed my ability to mind read, and it was difficult to turn it off completely sometimes. However, the more I thought about Charles, the easier it became to shut everything and everyone else out.

Tossing the book aside, I turned over on my stomach, rested my chin on the back of my hand and let my thoughts spin.

So, if I gave it a long and hard thought, he´d be here, right there, in my mind?

Actually, it was only natural that I thought about him, he didn´t need telepathic skills to figure that out.

My feelings about him, as deep and intense as they were, had I revealed to him just some hours ago, and what followed, was more than I expected if not all I had wished for.

More had _we_ revealed our feelings for _each other_ , as they were mutual, then shared an extremely intense, but very intimate session of lovemaking in his office and finally agreed on keeping our relation a secret until I had graduated from his school.

Naturally, we didn´t want to get in trouble for entertaining a liaison that wasn´t tolerated within these walls and Charles´ reputation as founder and headmaster of this school, the one who had laid down the rules himself,  would surely be tattered if someone found out about us.

Still, I didn´t know how much I could trust my own self-control, if I had the necessary sangfroid it took to keep our affair hidden, because as soon as Charles engaged in my cheeky little play in the lecture this afternoon, my ardour broke its boundaries. When he started to tease me with his provocative thoughts and later with his gentle touch, I was aflame faster than I wanted to admit.

Would I be able to keep myself calm and collected in his presence? Would I be able to refrain from sending him naughty little thoughts in his lessons? Giving him sexy little images of how I was open and ready for him, all the time, anywhere he wanted me, despite whoever was around us, listening in on us, or watching us?

My finger brushed my lower lip and glided past it, automatically entering my mouth, and before I knew it, my tongue traced my knuckles and my teeth softly grazed the sensitive tip. My God, this man, his intellect as much as his physicality, had an impressive effect on me. And right now, it affected my hormone level the most.

What would I give for having him here with me now…

My other hand slipped under my body and my raising hips, directly between my thighs, gripping tightly and applying a rhythmical pressure over the soft fabric of my jeans, and while I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh, I thought about Charles and how his hand would be doing what my own hand so desperately tried to do.

The damp piece that my panty already was started to wet the crotch of my jeans and I enjoyed and giggled at the thought of how much he would love knowing that he was the trigger for my arousal.

_Charles? Are you there? I need you… now._

With all the concentration I was able to give it, I tried to call out to him. Well, my dirty fantasies were with him already, but now I let my thoughts, or actual sentences speak.

No answer.

He had told me to think of him only and he´d be with me immediately. I wanted him to keep his promise and I didn´t care if he had any other obligation or work holding him back from satisfying my needs. My impatience grew with every minute he kept me waiting. And in that moment it was like a light bulb, or more a flood light illuminated over my head.

Fuck. It was obvious. I would never be able to hide my feelings for him as long as I was here, close to him. I was too much in love, too passionate and too selfish to hold myself back.

Frustration and fear overcame me. Did I have to leave this safe haven, the only place I felt accepted and welcome just like I was? Harming the man I loved in any way was nothing I could risk.

I retracted my hand from underneath me, pulled the pillow in front me closer and let my face sink into it.

I had to think about all this. Maybe some sleep would help me straighten my thoughts.

 

Suddenly I felt a soft touch on my nape, unhastily moving downwards as if a hand would slowly trace my spine, feeling every muscle in my back, which was slightly arching against the strange, but also strangely familiar touch.

_Are you there, are you with me?_

Charles´ soft voice sounded in my head.

_Finally, Charles! I thought you were too busy to come to me…_

A heartfelt and happy smile spread over my face.

_Well, it took a little time, but I wouldn´t let anything in this world hinder me from coming with, erm, sorry, to you… even just for a little interlude…_

He giggled and so did I. What a flirt he was… I noticed his calm tone, but he couldn´t hide that fact that he was secretly very excited to talk to me.

_I like it when you are cheeky…_

_I know darling…_

_There is no chance you can come to me, physically? I want to feel your real touch, not just an illusion of it._

I liked how this here felt, but not the idea of it. Charles was just a story upstairs, so why could he not come down to me?

_This is my real touch, sweetheart. And no, there are still things I have to take care of… I´m afraid I cannot be with you in any other way than this tonight._

A short pause followed. What distracted him? Surely, it had something to do with Erik, his friend; they had been training a lot together lately, as if they were preparing for something big, something of an unfathomable importance.

Erik was another very strong, yet uncontrollable mutant with the ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields and bend metal with his thoughts, and just as the cold material was his aura. Cool and smooth on the surface, but impossible to see through and hard to the touch. He was friendly, sometimes even gentle towards me, but there was something about this attractive man that intimidated me. Was it the piercing look from his ice-blue eyes, his clenched jaw when he concentrated or his shark-like laugh, I could not tell. However, Charles liked and trusted him, and so I, even though I tried to avoid him most of the time, gave it my best to meet him with respect; more I wasn´t able to.

Sometimes though, it was as if Erik studied me; when I was with Charles it seemed he was surprised by how much attention Charles gave me; when I was alone he observed me and I was sure he felt how uncomfortable I was in his presence, but still, he didn´t desist from doing it.

Altogether, I didn’t trust Erik and had a hard time believing I ever would.

_Charles, if you are busy with other things, let us postpone this._

My tone became soft and forgiving. I knew he was engaged in this important project, which involved the government also, besides running this institution. It must be very serious, I reckoned; otherwise, he would be with me, even only in his thoughts.

He sighed deeply.

_There is a war coming and I dread for the consequences it will have for us mutants…_

That was more than he had ever revealed to me before.

_I do not want this, and tried my best to stop this madness, but it seems inevitable. In fact, I fear for all of us, humans, mutants and most of all: for you._

He feared for me, most of all? Though I truly felt his desperation, a warm feeling perfused my body. I was that important to him, me, the mind reading mutant woman, just one of so many?

_This must be a heavy burden to bear. Charles, is there anything I can do?_

I wanted to ease him, take a bit of the load off his shoulders.

_No love… but wait, maybe, you can… just distract my worried mind, if only for a little while. To me it felt like… you were just about to touch yourself… am I right?_

First I blushed, then I smiled, feeling caught. What did I expect from a telepath, otherwise?

_Yes, actually I was. Would you care to give me a helping hand here?_

A grin was running over his face, I could literally hear it.

_Of course, but this should be a mutual thing, don´t you think?_

What did he want me to do?

_How am I supposed to do that? You have powers to create an illusion and can trick me into believing you are really touching me, but I can´t do that._

_Oh sweetheart, your words and moans will be enough, believe me. Just tell me everything you do and feel and I will be a happy man… now turn around on your back and just feel…_

I turned as he wanted me to, closed my eyes and concentrated on his words.

A warm breeze floated over my skin, and it was as if a pair of hands was framing my face and a pair of lips would come to lay on mine.

A soft tongue parted them and entered, and though the feeling was nettlesome not to have something, or someone to touch in front of me, I engaged, knowing it was his hands and his mouth.

At the same time, something pulled my upper body up, and animated me to take off my shirt.

 _Take it all off darling,_ Charles´ voice murmured, _let me feel your naked skin._

As soon as he said the words, I slipped out of my shirt and my jeans, but left my underwear on and lay back on my back.

An invisible force slowly spread my legs and sent a prickling sensation all over my body, which intensified the longer it lasted. Gooseflesh suffused me and complete and overwhelming arousal befell me. My senses were astir, it was as if Charles was able to sharpen and blur them at the same time. It felt strange, but so marvellous.

It seemed like dozens of tender hands were touching me and roaming my body, dozens of tongues tasted my skin and I was tasting them in return. This unknown feeling was the most sensual sensation I had ever experienced, and though I felt excited to the last cell of my body, I wanted Charles to be here with me. Desperate for his real touch, I writhed on my bed.

_Charles, this feel so intense… ugh, what are doing to me?_

All I wanted was to reach down between my thighs and get release, but Charles did not let me.

_No, little girl, you will not touch yourself._

I uttered a frustrated sigh.

_It feels like a thousand of your hands are touching me… but not there, between my legs… please Charles, please… touch my pussy… you know how wet I already am for you…_

He chuckled.

I moaned.

_Bastard… you don´t want me to touch myself, but what are you doing exactly? I bet your hands aren´t on your temple, as they usually are… tell me Charles, what are you doing with your hands?_

The idea of Charles masturbating while he got me off with his little mind games excited me unbelievable.

_Tell me… I bet you´re very hard right now… are you thinking of my hand when you stroke your cock? This big, beautiful cock with its impressive head? Are you longing for my touch?_

Now I had to chuckle.

_I bet you are. Working all the way up and down, twisting the tip a little harder, caressing your balls, aren´t you? Oh god, how much I´d love to do that now…_

Charles growled deeply.

_Oooh….you are good at this… such a beautiful mind and such filthy words that come out of it…_

_No, no, no. Don´t put the blame on me here… it is your fault I have become such a slave to my desires… Now let us stop with the intellectual banter… fucking tell me what you do with your hands._

I heard Charles inhale quickly and sharply.

_I´m doing just what I want your little hand to be doing… I´m stroking my cock, clasping the root and the balls tightly with one hand and pumping the tip with the other… oh God…_

His cock, gosh, when I saw it the first time I was impressed by its girth and length, as well as the beautiful shape of it. I could not await to feel it in me, and the moment he entered me I knew this was the feeling I never wanted to miss again.

_Aaah… Charles… I really want to touch you that way… but only if you promise to return the favour…_

He hummed as if he had just come up with an idea.

_Of course… tell me little girl, how do you like this here?_

A sudden shock passed through me when I felt an extremely intense sensation between my legs… it was as if a prickling, vibrating, hot but soft tongue was gliding over my wet cunt, exploring fold after fold, crawling up my tight pussy and stretching it like a giant cock and fucking it in the perfect rhythm, simultaneously occupying my clit and torturing it with hard but slow licks and another tongue travelling between my ass cheeks and softly teasing my hole with a deliciously tickling touch.

At the same time, my hands were pinned to my blanket and I could not move them away while a softly scratching feeling ran over my neck and my tits, like a pair of teeth, to which my nipples reacted with instant hardening.

_Do you like that? Do you want more?_

He was teasing me so well and knew that I wasn´t far from coming if he continued.

_Uhhhmmm… yes, Charles… I want more, I wanna come… make me come… but I need one thing to make me really happy… please…_

Another soft chucklefollowed. I was at his mercy, in his hands, though he wasn´t even in the same room with me.

_What would that be now, sweetheart?_

It was hard to concentrate on finding the right words, so all I could produce was:

_Come… with… me… please…_

The imaginary tongues and teeth licked, fucked, bit and sucked me harder, and just when the moment of my orgasm seemed to have arrived, they stopped.

_Open the door. Now._

What? My climax was around the next lick and he just stopped and wanted me to open my door?

_Charles, what the hell?_

Frustrated, I sighed, as my limbs lost all their tension and I breathed in and out deeply to process my upcoming anger.

This was just annoying. Playing mind games was fun, but leaving me high and dry was not.

Trying to coat my body with my t-shirt because I was in my underwear after all, of course ineffectively considering the shirt´s tiny size, I jumped out my bed, went over to the door and opened it ajar.

He stood here, Charles, breathing heavily, his hand trying to cover the massive bulge in his pants and he was looking at me with raging lust.

I could not utter one word, I was so taken aback with his intense stare, so he entered without waiting for my invitation, slammed the door shut behind him, came closer quickly, and forced me against the wall, harshly, and kissed me roughly while he pressed into me.

We embraced hungrily as our mouths met; his hands cupping my face, then aggressively tearing down my bra, his tongue in search for my neck and then my nipples, while I could do nothing else than give in and let him have his way and I liked his way, he was demanding and controlling, physically now as much as he was mentally before.

Charles moaned softly as I ran my hands through his hair and down his back, and then let his beautiful lips, which seemed even rosier than ever before, lock back with mine as he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor.

His hands hastily drew down my panties, then he placed my right knee on his hip, fetched his cock and glided in me, just to fill me with fast, deep thrusts, and he filled me so good with his whole length.

His face leaned against my neck as he fucked me so perfectly, and the biggest pleasure was not to have him fuck me, but to have him here with me, so close by my side, to hear him moan, to smell his sweet scent and to feel his skin on mine.

As our hips collided and he pushed in me and my body against that wall, I soon felt my orgasm approach, each of his thrusts was so frantically pleasing my inner walls and my clit. When it, or I, finally came, I roughly took his beautiful face, that was distorted with overwhelming lust, into my hands and forced him to look at me. He complied, and we stared at each other as I came, as if we couldn´t quite grasp the immense pleasure of this encounter, and just when I started to shake in my climax and clung to his moving body desperately, crying out loud, I felt and heard how Charles, too, reached his orgasm and stuttered it out in high-pitched, boisterous sighs.

 

“Oh God… I´m so glad you changed your mind and came to see me Charles…” I aspirated while he

leaned his forehead to mine, his hands still on my hips.

“So am I, love,“ he whispered, then opened his eyes and looked at me, awash with bliss and kissed me most tenderly, letting his velvety lips stay on mine for a sweet eternity.

His cock softened and he glided out of me, and when had pulled up his trousers again and I my panties, I took his trembling hand and led him to my bed.

We sat down on it, Charles leaning against the head post, I wrapped us with my blanket and snuggled into him, embraced him, my head resting on his softly heaving chest, listening to and feeling his slowly decelerating heart rate. We were happy together and at ease, because we were one. It was so much better to actually feel him and sense him, not just to have an illusion created by him, even if it was his very own thoughts and emotions he transferred.

“What did you mean, a war is coming?”

“A war between humans and mutants,“ he stated softly as he caressed over my shoulder and my arm, “and I fear it will escalated into a war between humans and mutants AND other mutants.”

He exhaled deeply and continued.

“It has been going on for some time now, and now that the humans know about our existence, they believe they have a new enemy to fear, because they fear everything they don´t understand. And they don´t even want to understand. But everything could be so easy. We could all peacefully coexist.”

“Is that what you, Erik and the other have been preparing for in the last weeks? You all trained until complete exhaustion. I often worried for you.”

He smiled softly.

“Yes, that´s what we did. Do not worry; I have good control over my strength and my powers. And so do Erik and the others. But you…”

He paused and took a long, concerned look at me.

“I worry for you. You are not safe here. I cannot guarantee this school won´t be attacked. I think it would be best if you… left.”

I gasped at the thought of leaving, going away from this place and from him and shook my head in denial.

“I can´t go, I can´t leave here Charles. I love you too much and it would break my heart…”

My eyes teared up although I wanted to stay strong.

“I can help you make the pain disappear.”

He wiped a tear away with his finger, then tenderly drew a line on my cheek and around my quivering lips.

I knew what he meant. He wanted to dive into my thoughts and wipe out any memory about him.

“No, Charles, don´t do that, please… don´t do that to me.”

The necessity of leaving was clear to me even before Charles asked me to, and our reasons were different, nevertheless, his argument made it easier for me to go.

“It is your choice. But I will not allow you anywhere near me. It is very likely that I will be captured, assaulted or even worse. I won´t risk you being in harm´s way for one second.”

“I can live with being apart from you, no matter how long it will be, but even if we never meet again, let me at least keep my memories about you. It might be what keeps me sane.”

We held each other very tight for the rest of the night, both of us knowing that the next morning I would pack my things and leave, but not knowing how this war, this fight would end, or if I would ever see him, Charles, my mentor and my love, ever again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and his mutant lover reunite after many years but she finds a changed man. There are many issues that need to be resolved, one of them being his paralysis making him feel to be an inadequat man for her. The appearance of a former foe brings up a new but dangerous possibility...

Home is where the heart is, that is what they say.

If this was true then I had eventually returned home, after many years, but dreading what or whom I might find here.

The more I approximated the Xavier mansion, my former refuge and the place I left my heart, the colder and number my hands grew. The landscape was vivid with the most beautiful, vibrant colour of autumn and all was like I remembered it from a happier time. A soft breeze gently swept the fallen leaves over the little driveway up to the School for gifted youngsters, but my eyes were blind to all the beauty surrounding me.

I had to stop the car for a moment, hold on and remind myself of breathing.

It seemed my timid, racing heart´s pounding filled my chest so much it left no space for air. Never before in my life had I been so afraid, so agitated to meet someone again. It had been so long since I last saw Charles Xavier, my mentor, my teacher and the love of my life. Our parting had to be quick back then because times were dangerous, a fact that hadn´t changed much, even though the circumstances had. The pain however, lingered very long and returned now with full force. My mind fully grasped the necessity of a quick departure but my heart broke when I had to leave and it never really healed. Neither Charles nor I knew when, if ever, we would meet again. Now this time had come and fear grew into a cold shadow that did not only follow me but swallow me whole. What would Charles be like? Had he changed much? And the question its answer I feared the most: did he still have feelings for me after all those years? I started the car again, inhaled deeply one last time and drove up to the mansion´s entrance, scared as if I was on the way to my own execution.

 

“Be careful with Charles. He has changed – and I fear not for the better. You may have a hard time recognising him.”

Hank, one of my former schoolmates who now seemed to live at the mansion with Charles, wanted to prepare me for my reunion with my beloved Charles but I already knew and felt he was a different man when he called out to me to come to him in my thoughts. He sounded broken, alone and close to giving up on himself and on life. “And just so you know,” he continued in a lower tone, “you are not the only visitor here.” Hank gestured as if he was putting something on his head. A cap? A hat? A helmet?  A helmet! Erik! _Magneto_!

“Erik is here? How…”

I gasped. He certainly was the last one I had expected here. Terrible things had happened between them; I had seen how once he and Charles were closest friends, now I knew he was his antagonist or enemy even. I had only heard rumours about what happened in Cuba, but apparently, it was Erik´s fault Charles was hit by a bullet and paralyzed from that day on.

“He is. He somehow escaped prison and came here to reconcile with Charles, God only knows why. Maybe this is one of his many schemes. But I don´t want him here. I don´t trust that guy. Never really have, to be honest.” Hank´s voice growled with anger and I noticed his fingers starting to tremble.

“Please my friend,” he looked deeply into my eyes while he moved his glasses up his nose and I heard honest concern in his voice, “Charles is very vulnerable at the moment and Erik is capable of anything. Whatever you do or say, stay alert. I´m afraid neither of them can be trusted.”

“Thank you Hank. I´m very happy to see Charles´s  got someone looking after him.”

We nodded at each other in silent accordance and I smiled at the young mutant wryly when a familiar voice interrupted us.

“This institution is closed.”

Startled, I looked up to where the voice came from and before I could even say good-bye, Hank disappeared out of the hallway at a smart pace.

My expression turned to stone as my limbs tensed up. I couldn´t believe my eyes. Was that really – Charles, _my_ Charles?

“Not quite the man you expected, I suppose?”

Charles slowly walked down the stairs and a bitter smile flickered over his weary face. He _walked_. How was that even possible? His tone was cold and distant, only faintly reminiscent of the softness I remembered his voice sounding with. The steps echoed loudly in the quiet building and he stopped on the last stair, shakily holding on to the banister, giving me a stare that was settled between resentment and apathy. He looked so different. Nothing of that gleaming smile I knew and loved so much was left, the charming sparkle in his light blue eyes and the confident posture were gone. His dressing gown was torn, his trousers rumpled and his hair, something he had always taken pride in wearing clean-cut and accurate, was an almost shoulder-length, unkempt mess. Dark circles girdled his reddened eyes and it seemed the life in them had left and had made way for desperation and disheartenment. Charles was a mere shadow of the stunning, lively young man he used to be. Consternation and heartbreak surged up within me.

“Charles, good to see you again.”

My lie was as obvious as the dismay on my face. The thought of seeing him again had me all churned up inside and now finding him in this condition tore me apart. If I hadn´t sensed him needing me, if I hadn´t felt him reaching out to me, I would have never dared to come and see him. And never found out how bad things really were.

“Is it now?” Charles asked cynically.

The tremor of his hands increased and his grip on the railing tightened. He looked as if he had a hard time standing up straight. Pain contorted his still beautiful face and hiding it stayed an abortive attempt. Cautiously I went over to him and when we stood face to face, I reached out and gently touched his stubbly cheek.

“You look terrible,” I whispered with deep sadness, unable to pretend anymore. “What happened to you?”

Charles´ eyebrows knit while he still stared at me, nasal wings quivering and though I had expected him to reject me and my touch, his features suddenly softened.

He laid his hand atop mine and when his eyes finally teared up, my heart broke.

“Too much,” he said in a raspy voice, “and I am unable to deal with any of it.”

He fell into my embrace and clung to me, a shivering picture of misery. As much as I anticipated a cold and deprecating Charles, as much was I taken aback by his breakdown. It seemed he had held back so much and kept up a wall for so long it started to collapse the moment someone only slightly scratched the surface. I instantly felt the need to protect him and guide him, just as he did when I first came to his school, a young woman afraid and feeling lost in the world. In this very moment, things were like we had never been separated. Our closeness felt like it did years ago. Time hadn´t changed that. Only were the roles reversed this time. All I wanted was to hold him and when his hot tears fell down on my shoulder, I pressed him closer to me.

“My poor Charles,” I thought and softly caressed over his back, “I´ll make us some tea, then we´ll sit down and you tell me everything, alright?”

However, there was no reaction to my unspoken words. Charles stayed in my arms while I still waited for his response. I loosened my grip and looked at him with a quizzical mien.

“You talked to me, didn´t you, in your thoughts?”

Slowly I nodded and this little gesture seemed to dishearten him even more. His voice broke eventually and he looked down to the floor as if he was ashamed.

“I had to choose between my telepathic power and my ability to walk. You know already which one I picked.”

 

For hours, we sat opposite each other in Charles´ former office and words didn´t stop falling from his mouth like a dam had broken open. I learned all about why he wanted me gone, about what had happened in Cuba and with Erik, that Raven had left with his former friend and all about the serum Hank had invented to enable Charles to endure his pain. He downed four glasses of whiskey as he spoke and it worried me that he didn´t show any signs of being drunk; he was obviously not only dependent on the serum but also used to consuming high amounts of alcohol to make it through the day. His powers were suppressed by the drug he explained, and so was his pain; it was the only possibility that allowed him to use his legs. A fact he depicted quite unemotionally, but I saw the little twitch in his eye that gave him away. He was holding back from crying. My heart sunk the more I listened and the more I came to see how these events had destroyed his confidence and crushed his belief in anything good. He just seemed to have entirely lost any purpose in life.

“And on top of all that,” he began again after he had finished another drink, “you were gone.”

“But that´s what you wanted Charles! You urged me to leave. I would have stayed with you, you know that.”

Glooming about my words, he stared into the distance.

“I know, but it was too dangerous. I couldn´t have protected you. And I didn´t know if you would return and forgive me.”

“Forgive you for what? Wanting to protect me? You silly, silly man. I would have come back the next day if you had just asked me to.”

We sighed in unison, painfully realizing that we had lost so many years, missing each other and each of us being too afraid to make the first move.

“No more hesitating.” I broke the silence, got up, slowly crossed the room and finally stood before him, holding his stare.  His hand reached out for me and taking it, I sunk down on the leather sofa next to him.

“I am here now and will stay with you. Whatever may come. And I will help you with – this.” I pointed to the glass on the table. Charles lips opened, his head tilt aside and he gave me a disbelieving look.

“I can´t believe I let you go. I missed you so much… please, never leave me again.”

His soft words washed away all my misgivings and I felt I had finally arrived _home_.

Before my mouth could form an answer, it found its way to place a soft kiss on his.

Soon my arms entangled him, I moved closer and we finally engaged in a kiss of utter and most delicate gentleness and slowness. Charles seemed a little insecure still, but once my lips left no doubt about my true feelings he started to relax, pulled me nearer and held me so tight I could barely breathe. I let it happen with glee and soon, too soon probably, I let my hunger and desperation for him take over. My kisses grew bolder; I straddled his lap, ran my hands through his hair and over his chest and my body clearly signalled its want, though my mind and my heart knew it was too early for it. I had missed him so much and wanted compensation for all the time we had wasted.

A sudden yelp startled me and I looked at Charles with panic-widened eyes.

“I´m sorry my love, I shouldn´t have… did I hurt you?”

Charles bended in agony and his tremor returned relentlessly, significantly more distinct than I had witnessed it before. For a fleeting moment, I heard the voices in his head - hundreds, thousands! – and could only begin to imagine what it must feel like to have them talking to him day in and day out. I heard and physically felt the excruciating confusion this overwhelming concoction of static, phrases and screams caused.

“No, it´s not you… it´s the voices… and the pain… it´s been too long since I last took the serum...” he moaned and grabbed his head as if he wanted to prevent it from exploding.

His whole body shook from torment. I wanted to jump from his lap when suddenly his hand clasped my wrist tightly and he sighed at me with the last remaining bits of his mind´s clarity: “It is NOT your fault, I really want this too but… I can´t. I´m a mess. A wreck and a complete mess.”

He let go of my hand, screamed once more, returned his fingers to his aching temples and I hurried downstairs to find Hank to get Charles his needed dose of the drug.

When we returned, he lay on the floor, helplessly trying to move his stiffened legs, his eyes tearstained and his face dark with frustration and anger.

“Is this what you want as your man?” He shouted. “A burden? Look, I can´t even move my fucking legs! I am a goddamn cripple!”

The cold and sudden realization about how desperate this man really was felt like a knife cutting through my guts. Still, more than ever, was I sure now that I loved him with all my heart and would stand by him, no matter where the path would lead us. I knelt down beside him, calmingly laid a hand on his heaving chest, wiped a lock out of his sweaty face and looked at him lovingly while Hank applied he drug.

“Just read my mind and you will know my honest answer.”

 

The serum worked fast. Charles fell asleep from exhaustion while Hank carried him to his bed. I covered his heated, trembling body with a light blanket and sat by his side, watching him fall into a deep slumber, my hand in his. Once the shivers ceased and he finally slept peacefully, the sonorous rhythm of his soft snore calmed me also. He was at ease, at last. But how long and at what cost? His telepathic power gone, forever? Not only was he one of the most powerful mutants in the world, his ability, his kind heart, his honest, good intentions, along with his brilliant mind were treasures the world couldn´t afford to let them go to waste.

“He really does suffer.”

Erik´s voice interrupted my train of thoughts and I turned around to glare at him with disdain. Standing in the doorway, he was watching us, a mild expression on his face, his tone being regretful. I could not believe he had the audacity to come here and talk to me.

“And it is your fault. You took everything he had and loved.”

“Believe me, I have paid for it, a hundredfold.”

Rage started to seethe in me; I felt the urge to look at him directly and confront him with all of it. Afraid of waking Charles, I gestured Erik to follow me out on the hallway and closed the door behind us as we stood in the dimly lit corridor.

“You have your life as it used to be while Charles hides and vegetates here, constantly torn between having his powers and being able to use his legs, guilt laden, lonely and addicted to alcohol and this substance.”

His sudden coming closer scared me; he stood so near I felt his breath on my forehead but I couldn´t turn anywhere; I stood with my back against the wooden panelled wall. I gulped. There it was again, this uneasy feeling, this unexplainable fear I had of him and his wolf-like bared teeth display only affirmed my qualms.

“Wallowing in self-pity in a huge mansion with someone taking care of him, yeah, that must be hard indeed.”

His jaw clenched, his ice blue eyes stared down into mine, blazing with fury, while his voice stayed controlled.

“I have lost so many mutant brothers and sisters; I was imprisoned for a murder I did not commit, for many years. Years I suppose _you_ spent in freedom and not being, in any way at all, concerned about Charles or any other mutant.” He paused to stress his last sentence and said it with a coldness and a hurtful disgust he had never used on me before. ”Otherwise you would have stayed.”

His words cut deeper than I would have ever imagined words had the power to.

“How dare you…” I whispered while his accusation was scorching my heart. Incapable of holding back my tears any longer, though weakness was the last thing I wanted to show, my shoulders fell and I started to sob silently, my face buried in my palms.

“He sent me away because he was afraid he couldn´t protect me,” I spoke under my breath, “I obeyed him although it broke my heart.”

What I had just stated clearly was news to him; Erik needed some time to process it and he watched me for minutes, without any reaction. Not expecting any gesture at all, I winced when he, cautiously, placed his hands on my shoulders and his tone became soft, almost pleading.

“I didn´t know. I honestly didn´t and I am sorry,” he apologized. ”You were something like an untouchable topic between Charles and me. He never mentioned more than your departure and as clear as it was that talking about you hurt him, I never wanted to bring it up myself.”

When he, without saying any more, took me into his arms, I only reluctantly moved into his embrace but let go of my reservations for a moment and gave in to my need to cry on someone´s shoulder. He tried to hush me and there was a soothing stillness in his tight hold. “I don´t want to fight. I am here to make peace and hope to find peace. Charles and I have spent long nights discussing and have reconciled. We cannot win this war if we keep on fighting each other. We must stick together, as the friends and brothers we are.” I didn´t want to, but I started to feel something like forgiveness for him and it made my heart lighter. If Charles could do it, I certainly could too. “Let us leave the past behind us. Charles needs us both now, his woman and his best friend, strong and united. Together we will fight – and all will be good in the end.”

It was almost ridiculous how much I wanted to believe him.

 

Hank and I sat in the kitchen together; the morning sun warmed to tablecloth and filled the room with a brisk, white brightness. My night had been far from restorative and though I stretched and yawned extensively, the sleep deprivation kept perching leaden in my limbs. Having to witness Charles being in such agony, then confronting Erik and surprisingly finding him cradling me in his arms kept me awake while all my mind needed was a dreamless, deep rest.

“If he increases the dose of the serum any further I cannot guarantee his safety anymore. He already takes a lot more than he should.”

Hank was concerned, but obviously not as much as I was. He crunched on his cereal while I slurped my freshly brewed coffee and let his comment sink in.

“Has he been up today? Or is he still sleeping after last night´s episode? I suppose that huge amount of serum you gave him knocked him out.”

The young man shrugged. “I heard noises from his rooms, so I guess he´s up, yeah.”

My obvious irritation surprised Hank. “It´s not that I´m checking on him every five minutes. Anyway, if I was you I wouldn´t knock on his door until late afternoon. That´s the time he usually gets up to go back to drinking – until he passes out from it somewhere in the middle of the night.”

That was it. Things couldn´t go on like that. I had to do something to help Charles find his path again. He could do so much good with his gift and was wasting his time so tragically. We would have to sit down and have a serious talk, when he got up. God only knew when that would be.

 

It was dark outside already and I had wandered the mansion all day without encountering either Charles or Erik, but I did not mind. Too many impressions had rained down on me the day before that I was happy to be alone and sort out my thoughts. To walk through my old classrooms, to stop in the library and to see all the books I had studied from again, all covered with finger thick layers of dust, let a bittersweet nostalgia arise in me. So many good things had happened here, my happiest days did I spend here, I learned to accept my otherness and to control and improve my ability, made friends for life and I met him, Charles, the man I loved so much and for whose life I feared now.

“Come to me, love.”

Charles made sure not to alarm me and addressed me in his softest, calmest voice. I turned around, but he was nowhere to be seen. “I´m in my room. Please, come to me. We need to talk.”

Why did he communicate with me over telepathy? Didn´t he take his medication? My curiosity dropped to concern. The unshakeable certainty that this would be the heart-to-heart talk that would change everything bubbled in my stomach and with a firm step, I headed towards Charles´ room.

 

 

The atmosphere was peculiar but not uncomfortable. He had drawn the curtains close and the air was mellow with the heavy scent of vanilla incense sticks. I had some of the wine Charles had opened, a dark, berrylike Merlot and although we both knew very well that he had to stop or at least reduce the consumption of alcohol, I didn´t accost him when he poured a glass for himself.  We agreed on the fact that things – and by that I meant his behaviour and his mind set – had to change drastically and though I hoped he would come to that conclusion, he caught me quite unaware with his decision to give up the serum and focus on his powers again, along with all the consequences this would imply. Only naturally, I was excited about his willingness and I felt ready to go all the way with him.

We must have talked for hours, because the next time I looked at the wine bottle in front of me its content was almost gone, mostly thanks to me and a pleasant dizziness had started to slightly blur my senses. Charles had managed to, and I could see it cost him a lot of strength, blank out most of the voices and the pain. At times though, when he thought I wasn´t paying attention, I saw him rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes and heard him huff out lowly when the two things began to collide in his head again.

“There is one thing that occupies my mind…” he began shyly after a while, “it is of a certain importance to both of us, but I don´t quite know how to approach you about it. It´s a quite, erm, delicate matter.”

Smiling amusedly, I walked over and sat down beside him, tenderly stroking over his upper arm, then nudging his side, but always carefully; I never knew how being without the serum would affect his senses.

“Since when are you shy about anything darling?” I teased him, softly letting my breath brush his ear. Charles exhaled deeply and his intense look bode ill.

“It´s about sex…” he began and I found his sudden coyness adorable, “when I´m unable to move my legs you know, due to the spinal injury, it is because I can´t feel them. And that goes hand in hand with other reactions that are supposed to happen down here.” He bowed his head and looked at his crotch, a truly heart-breaking gesture.

“I know,” I whispered, “but that doesn´t make me love you any less.” First, I put a little peck on his cheek then I snuggled up close to him, enjoying the warmth and the scent of his skin when he lay his arm around me.

“You _don´t_ know…” he continued with a tone that appeared a little harsher and looked at me, again, with that lost expression, ashamed and guilty, “you know there are numerous arousing sensations I am able to give you with my ability but if I decide to completely waive the serum…” he paused a last time and inhaled, “then you will never get the full experience again.”

Of course I knew what he was talking about. With a man, paralyzed from the navel down as he was when he stopped taking the serum, sex, or the simple fact of penetration would become impossible.

“But that is okay with me Charles,” I tried to comfort him and it was honest. We had only had sex a few times and I remembered it being breath taking to feel him fill me, having to use my hands to hold against his deep thrusts, him being able to have me in any position he wanted. But if it was different from now on, then that was the way it was supposed to be. In either case, I knew Charles would give his absolute best to satisfy my needs, though he honestly seemed worried about being unable to do just that. Still, it looked like my words weren´t of any consolation to him.

“Do not worry for me…” I purred into his ear and it caught him by surprise when I, again, climbed his lap and leaned in for a kiss. I let my opened lips glide over his neck and ear before they met his and melted into each other for a long, tender encounter.

What felt like a bolt shooting through my mind let me sit up straight immediately and left Charles, his hands resting on the small of my back, looking at me alarmed.

“What is it darling?”

Sceptically I glanced at his puzzled expression and removed my hands from his chest.

“Why do I see Erik in your thoughts? While we kiss? Don´t you think that´s… rather odd?”

Charles exhaled and suddenly his eyes started to wink nervously.

“I had this idea… and I would have never given it a second thought hadn´t I been so desperate, you have to believe me…”

I shrugged at his enigmatic words.

“Knowing I cannot physically give you want you want and need, whilst also knowing you were and obviously still are a passionate woman who could never completely divest herself of bodily pleasures, truly anguishes me.”

“So? What are you getting at?” Slowly I started to feel at loss with him. What did he mean?

“You know, he could… with your consent of course and in my presence… help us out.”

“Erik? Are you serious? Is this supposed to be some sick love triangle? Well, certainly not love because you know how I feel about him…” My hand on my forehead, I shook my head, hoping he was joking. “Wow, that´s a really bold idea.”

Light-headed from the alcohol in my blood I sniggered at his absurd suggestion, but soon my smile faded when I realized how serious he was about it.

“I am very serious love. I trust and love you both enough to try such a spirited attempt. Nothing you don´t want to happen will happen, I promise.”

My attitude towards Erik was of a divided nature; his explanations and how he tried to comfort me the night before changed my mind about him profoundly and yes, I found him attractive. Still, there was this slight feeling of mistrust against him, a vague taste of intimidation that always remained.

The fact I let this notion linger on my mind longer than a second surprised me. Did this really seem like a suitable agreement between the three of us?

 _It could be…_ he suddenly thought and raised his eyebrows when he looked at me, _let us give it a try and if you´re not comfortable with it, I can easily erase the memory from your mind, if that is what you want me to._

_What? Right now? Did you wait until I was drunk enough to advance this proposal to me Charles?_

_Of course not darling,_ he tried to appease me, _I wanted to discuss other, more vital matters first and that we did. In all fairness, I couldn´t exactly foresee that you would empty the whole bottle of wine by yourself – but I guess you´re more relaxed now that you´re a bit tipsy, are you not?_

He was right, I had to admit and I nodded at him slowly. At the same time, and I loved the fact we could converse telepathically again, I shivered at the thought of Erik touching me. I could not, in the slightest, anticipate what would happen between him and me, let alone the three of us.

_Would you mind Erik joining us?_

I agreed but the uneasy feeling returned when Charles called out for his friend and I avoided looking at him when he entered the room. When he sat down opposite us, seemingly in discomfort himself, the room was fraught with tension.

“I don´t want to waste too many words about this,“ Charles said calmly, “you both know why you are here. Let me just say – “ he turned towards me, bravely forcing a smile, “I love you my darling. Rest assured nothing that happens here tonight will change this fact. Do what you feel comfortable with and do not worry about anything. Erik and I will take care of you. And you, old friend,“ now he faced Erik, who helped himself with the remaining bits of wine, “I appreciate what you are ready to do, for me and the woman I love.”

Erik, his features as always hard to read and bare of any emotion, nodded approvingly and let his eyes switch to me when Charles had finished talking.

With a voice as soft as I had never heard it from him before, he addressed me as he leaned forward.

“You look scared. Don´t be. I will be gentle and only do what you - and Charles – allow me to.”

As much as the actual idea intrigued me, I felt a little overwhelmed.

“Wow, the two of you have really thought this through, haven´t you?” Feeling my resistance slowly subside, I leaned back on the leather sofa, closed my eyes and sighed. It wasn´t long until I heard Erik getting out of his seat and walking over to me. “Come with me,” he invited me and as I opened my eyes again I saw him reaching his hand out for mine. A last time, I looked at Charles, silently asking his permission and when I could read affirmation in his eyes, I finally took Erik´s hand and let him lead me to the nearby bed.

 

Erik´s kisses were soft and gentle, as was his touch, but both very different from Charles´. I felt he needed to hold back, to control himself and had we been strangers who had just met for a carnal interlude or lovers who indulged in an intimate tryst, he would have been far more passionate and uninhibited with me.

While we took our clothes off, he never stopped kissing me, with a tongue that never was too daring and never stopped caressing me, with hands that were both delicate and adept, while I never stopped looking at my beloved man. My whole body was tense under the strange touch, but still, I enjoyed the sensation he gave me – though it somehow felt like a betrayal. My moans were carefully suppressed when he started tracing my neck with his mouth and gingerly grazed the soft skin with his teeth. I felt so vulnerable in his embrace. I wanted him to be Charles, the man I truly loved and desired, but I had agreed and now was at both men´s mercy. Charles watched us from a safe distance and I saw disheartenment written all over his beautiful face, as much as he tried to hide it. Saddened and somehow feeling guilty, I reached out into Charles´ direction and mouthed his name voicelessly. _Don´t look at me love_ he spoke softly and I was able to make out a slight tremble in his tone, _let go and enjoy it._ Heavy-heartedly, I followed his invitation and felt my limbs loosen a bit. Finally, I allowed myself to embrace Erik and give in to the kiss he offered me, his lips gently parting mine and his tongue unhastily exploring my mouth. I let my hands roam his soft, pale skin and was delighted by the tautness of his muscles and his lean physique. His cock, alike in impressiveness to Charles´, soon pressed demandingly against my hips but I dared not yet to move against it. Both of his hands cupped my breasts now; his head bowed and Erik tenderly circled my hard nipples with his tongue and snapped them, sucking them into his mouth with an appetite I soon felt increasing as my hands tousled his soft shock of hair. While his mouth still teased my rosy buds, I felt his right hand slide between my legs where he softly stroked over my mound and my labia. I could not help but let out a loud moan when his fingers entered me to find my hot, slick folds and my erect clit. With a steady softness, he caressed the hard little nub rhythmically and my legs opened up and my pelvis urged against his touch.

Erik moved me towards the bed and we lay down on the cool soft sheets together, facing each other, beginning a new kiss, while his two fingers alternated stroking my hard, wet clitoris and diving deep into my tight orifice.

“Turn around,” he moaned into my mouth and I did as he wanted, closing my eyes in the warm safe cosiness of his embrace. His hot breath waved against the back of my nape, and I felt him fetch his large stiff cock and guide it to my moist entrance. Though the big, pulsating head pushed against my hole, he still hesitated with entering me.

 _Open your eyes_ I suddenly heard Charles´ soft voice sounding in my head and a loud gasp came over my lips when I saw him lying there, right in front of me, face to face, just a heartbeat away from me.

 _Charles_ I smiled at him but he returned it only reluctantly. _You know this is just an illusion, right my love?_ He asked but he already knew my answer. _I do but I don´t care. I´m so happy you´re here with me._

Wearily, he gave me last smile before he moved closer and started kissing me.

As if he had waited for Charles´ onset, Erik now held on to my hips and let his cock slowly glide in me. His overwhelming penetration caused me to groan into Charles´ sweet mouth that slightly tasted of red wine, but he didn´t discontinue kissing me. My hands grabbed his face while Erik kept pushing in me from behind, my kisses´ ardour increased together with Erik’s thrusts and I loved to feel one man´s teeth solidly sunk into my neck and shoulder while I had the other man´s tongue deep in my hungry mouth.

In a continuous flow, I reached behind me to capture Erik´s neck with one hand and tried to touch Charles´ body in front of me with the other, when my beloved let his hand wander over my breasts, teasingly pinching the nipples while he kissed me. He grabbed them in their fullness now, squeezing them hard and when he let go and let his hand wander downwards on my body, I held my breath for a short moment. I couldn´t and didn´t want to wait for his touch any longer and welcomed his fingers in my wet cunt with a little outcry of pleasure.

 _Let me touch you too_ , I sighed in my thoughts when his lips left mine and immediately I moved my hand over his freckled skin, over his shoulders, his chest, his stomach and finally rested on his hard, throbbing cock, a feeling I had missed so much in all these years. Charles´ moans intensified fast when I worked him up and down, applying a bit of extra pressure in the hot smooth head and so did the strokes of his fingers on my most sensitive little spot. Erik grabbed my chin and turned me towards him, kept ploughing me, harder and faster now, and his cock filled and stretched me pleasantly but again, differently than Charles´ did. He shoved his tongue deep and forcefully into my opened mouth and at the point of ecstasy I had already reached, I granted him the rough kiss he wanted.

Charles´ hand continued, unswervingly, to bring me closer to the edge and when I finally reached my mind-blowing orgasm, I broke away from Erik´s mouth to look at the man I loved so much.

Though I was shaking and screaming from the searing hot sensation that flashed through every cell of my body, I managed to finish off Charles just seconds later and he erupted in my hand, uttering a staccato of short high sighs. Erik breathed heavily into my hot ear as he came, stuttering peaked groans and quivering behind me as he pumped his seed in me, with long, deep thrusts, burying his fingers painfully into my hips.

When my climax had abated and I was in control of my senses again, Charles had disappeared. I sat up and my eyes searched the room for him frantically, when I found him sitting on the couch, head bowed, a distraught expression on his handsome features. He didn´t look at me, but down to the floor.

Erik, still panting, let go of me, placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, on the very spot he had bitten so hard before and whispered a hushed “I hope it felt as good for you as it did for me” at me before he got up and started dressing again. An awkward silence hovering above us, I slowly got up, dressed again and gestured Erik to leave the room with me, not without gently brushing Charles shoulder when we passed him on the way out.

“This will, under what circumstance ever, never happen again, do you hear me Erik?” My tone was belligerent and spat the words at him having sorrowfully realized how hurt Charles was by what just had happened.

“Did you see him? Did you actually _see_ him? He was devastated. We cannot do this to him, ever again.”

Erik´s face was a blank canvas, as I knew it was when he didn´t want to show his true emotions.

“I did see him. But you…” he came a little closer, looking at my chafed, reddened lips, “you enjoyed it quite much or am I wrong?”

His lips curled to a wolfish smile.

“You are this close to getting your face slapped my friend,“ I huffed and pushed him away. He chuckled. “Forgive me, maybe that was inappropriate. But I won´t lie, I for myself, had a good time, an excellent time in fact.”

He tried to kiss my cheek before he turned to leave. “You two have enough to sort out now; I wish you good luck with that.”

“How very convenient for you. Yeah, just leave. Charles and I will be fine.”

“I trust in it!” he laughed in a provocative singsong as I watched him disappear in the dark corridor.

A cruel fear grew in me that this event would stay with us forever and taint what we had so carefully restored in the last hours. What a stupid mistake we had made. One that would either bind us forever or irrevocably destroy everything between us.

Drawing in a deep breath, I entered Charles´ room again, just to find him sitting there, in the same position, the same expression on his face.

Awkwardly, I sat down beside him, clueless of what to say. As I wanted to start speaking, he interrupted me, still not looking at me, with an alien, impersonal undertone in his voice: “Would you please bring me my wheelchair? It is next to my desk. I can´t get up by myself. The last injection is many hours away.”

“Of course Charles. But shouldn´t we…?”

He cut me off again with a gesture of his hand and turned his head towards his desk. After a painfully laborious manoeuvre, Charles came to sit in his wheelchair and finally looked at me again but his eyes were blank.

“This was a terrible idea, I should have known and I am sorry I talked you into it. It is entirely my fault. Your scepticism was absolutely legitimate.”

His eyes twitched a little, as they did when he was holding back from crying but this time he couldn´t keep up the detached appearance. His eyes filled up with tears and he tried his best to stop his voice from breaking. “I am sorry. I really am.”

How many times this man had broken my heart since I arrived here at the mansion, I had lost count. I hurried to him, embraced him as tightly as I could and pressed my face into his shaggy hair.

“I am sorry too my love, let us agree to never do that again. I love you the way you are and don´t want to change anything about you. Do you understand?”

He shook in my arms and clung to me like he did on the stair the day we met again after all those years. For minutes, I held him until he had calmed down to a certain extent, then he wiped the tears off his face and looked at me with a determination I hadn´t seen on him in a long time.

“But you have to let me do this one thing, only once, for my own sanity. Promise me you will agree, whatever I ask.”

A soft kiss on his soft, rosy lips, together with a loving look into his cerulean eyes was my answer.

“Let me take the serum one last time, to give us, for a very final time, the full experience.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Days of voluntary avoiding and an overall concerning silence followed the events that had shaken all the three of us, Charles, Erik and me. Each of us was in a different wing of the mansion, occupying ourselves with anything that would take our minds off things, still trying to process what had happened and how naïve we had been to let it come thus far. Seeking solitude and remaining in it for a while seemed like a suitable way of dealing; and I felt, or better _read,_ that both men preferred to keep to themselves for some time. I myself however had the urge to clear things, to discuss how we would proceed, if we would proceed with whatever we had at all that was. On top of that, I missed Charles. Too long did I have to do without him that the felt split second we had spent together was not enough, by far not. If I was so generously given this second chance and was here, in this very place with him, I wanted to be closest possible. Just to spend time around him, only being in the same room, feeling his presence would be enough. However, pushing either of the two men with confrontation or forcing statements or half-hearted promises from them wasn´t my nature and not my intention either. After what had happened, I needed to be patient and give them time until they were ready to face all of it and its consequences. Incessantly, my mind whirred with ideas and fantasies of how our situation would affect our future relationship and collaboration. Both Charles and Erik were talking about another war coming and having to work together while I still was ignorant about any details. As before, many years back, I had been left unknowing to be safe. But this wasn´t a choice anymore. I was more than involved already and the love for Charles would forbid me to stay away and not fight by his side.

Still, war was pushed aside by me at the moment; thoughts of a more selfish kind occupied me. Would what happened be an arrangement they considered keeping? Surely they couldn´t determine that without asking me, a mainly involved party. Or was it a terribly failed experiment we would never talk of again? Would Charles erase the happening from our minds while he would still have it in his, lingering over him and hurting him whenever he looked at us while he had made us clueless about it? The telepath and I had talked about it, briefly, shortly after, as had the metal bender and I if one wanted to call this quick exchange of words _talking about it_ ; but in opposite to Charles, Erik and I disagreed on the matter substantially. Clearly he wasn´t as perturbed as Charles and I were; he seemed to handle it best of us. Guilt or remorse wasn´t something he appeared to feel about our encounter; instead of seeing it as – not so selflessly – helping out his friends in need as which it was initially planned, he seemed to tally it as a moment of pleasure he most obviously had nothing against repeating. Erik had always been someone very capable of separating his emotions and actions; some called it cold and calculating, others prudent and clever. Whereas Charles was always the emotional one and striving to clear the air when unpleasant or hurtful situations occurred, figuring out the best solution for everyone involved. The more was I bewildered by his sudden retreating; I thought the two of us had come to terms that between us nothing had changed and we would still be there for each other. And most of all that this night would never be repeated, ever again. Instead, he hid in his rooms; if he was drinking or taking the serum I couldn´t tell and I also didn´t want to let my telepathic feelers intrude his mind to find answers. Hank was visiting him every now and then, and when I met the young mutant in the house´s hallway or in the roomy kitchen, I didn´t ask. A fact that made him suspicious, apparently.

 

One late afternoon he didn´t seem to be willing to endure the awkwardness any longer. We were sitting side by side at the kitchen table, silent, me having my coffee and Hank having his tea when he finally broke the silence. “What the hell has happened between you?” His question was as blunt as it was surprising. Eyebrows raising, I looked up from my mug and into his boyish face, which was half curious, half angry. “You three are avoiding each other for days now like the devil holy water and don´t tell me otherwise. I´m not stupid.” Hank was one of the smartest kids I had ever had the pleasure to meet and lying to him would have been an outright insult. But enlightening him about the whole absurd story with every embarrassing detail did not deem wise to me either. I stirred my coffee and sighed. “Look Hank…” I leaned my head on one hand, gave him a soft smile that didn´t last long and found myself in quest for words. “Charles, Erik and I have a major disagreement. One of the nuclear kind, if you understand what I mean.” Soundlessly, I mouthed an exploding sound while my other hand´s fingers splayed and imitated said atomic blast. For a second, the young man didn´t quite know if he could take my gesture as funny as it unintentionally looked. His eyes narrowed behind his huge glasses and his lips pouted wryly, then he shook his head. “I´m not sure if I want to know. But whatever it is, settle it. The atmosphere in this house is insufferable. Charles doesn´t come out of his room and I really….” Before he even finished, my questions just burst out. “Is he drinking again? Does he take the serum? Please tell me Hank. I am so worried for him ….” A quick scoff was all the mutant uttered. “Then why for the love of God don´t you go up there and talk to him? I refuse to play your messenger pigeon.” Of course, he was right. None of us was behaving like the adults we were and this whole charade needed to stop.

“I can´t, right now. He needs time to think things over and wants to be alone. I saw it in his thoughts, the few weak moments his guard was down and I able to get in.” Hank took a deep breath and his tone softened as if he knew I was telling the truth. Maybe Charles had confessed everything to him already. Maybe that young mutant knew far more than I imagined but knowing Hank, I could have expected a very different reaction then. “Look, I´ve been in his room every single day now. He is in a bad place. He doesn´t drink or take the serum and he suffers. But he´s too proud to ask for help – you´ve seen him. Do me a favour and sort this out. He needs closure. And he won´t make it through this sensitive stage of withdrawal and pain without you by his side.” Funny that the youngest, seemingly most inexperienced of us was the one with the right perspective. Hank´s words seemed so wise and assuring that a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders. “You are right my friend, I will go and look for him. Thanks for kicking my behind. You´re good at this.” Smirking, I got out of my seat and went over to embrace the broad-shouldered scientist. He smiled for the first time since I had gotten here and I liked it. A deep pink tinged his cheeks when my arms hugged a little tighter and I pecked his forehead. “He´s lucky to have you, you know? I understand why you´re the only one he let stay with him.” While sentences had already started to form in my head about what I wanted to say to both Charles and Erik later, I still needed to clear my head before I wanted to approach them. A breath of fresh air and a walk in the brisk autumn evening felt like the right thing before I´d step into the lion´s den and have the conversation that would for once and for all, asses our future. If both mutants were willing to talk.

 

Collar up, I wrapped my arms around my body as my feet sauntered close to the lake. The weather was colder than expected but I enjoyed the rough breeze; it cooled my head and blurred out what was to come tonight. Daylight was slowly fading but I didn´t care. I didn´t need it to find my way, I still knew the all the trails and paths of the property and every corner, every square meter held fond memories. The mansion sat in the middle of it and lit the way back home like a beacon. The lake´s surface waved gently from the wind and I halted a moment to watch the last ducks busily make their way to the brink. How simple times had been when I last was here, a child still finding her way in the world and madly in love. Everything was light and good, my powers had improved significantly and the man I loved returned my feelings. Never had I been happier before - or after. Even now, back in Charles´ arms, a dark veil, a threatening shadow was hanging over us and for some odd reason and I felt that our love story wouldn´t lead us the way we wanted it to. Though both of us were eternally glad to be united again, the circumstances had changed so much for the worse. Charles was a broken man and without friends, his ability barely under control. Erik still couldn´t be trusted, my gut instinct told me and as he had left Charles once before, who said he wouldn´t do it again? In addition, his reaction after the night in Charles´ room left me wondering about his true intentions. Obviously was I so lost in my train of thoughts that I didn´t hear steps approaching at a smart pace. Someone was running by the shore and it could only be one person – Erik. He passed me with a wide grin, almost running me over and I knew he did it on purpose. “Hey, what are you doing here?” In an instant, he had turned around and come to stop only a step away from me, still staying in motion and running on the spot. His closeness didn´t feel comfortable and neither did his smile. “Are you still pondering about what happened that night? Oh, Charles and you, you are ever so alike in your squeamishness. No wonder you get along so well.” His legs stopped and he breathed in deeply to calm down from the run. A slight film of sweat had built on his face despite the chilly weather and curled the hair on his temple and his forehead. Arms akimbo and chest heaving, he observed me, waiting if his provocation would lead me to retort. “How superior you must feel compared to us Erik.” His sharp words had fallen on fertile soil. “But why don´t you reveal what you really want? It´s obvious you´re not here for him. Why do you even bother with a sick and desperate man when you could be out there with your likes taking over the world, being the `sovereign race´ as you call it?” I paused but only shorty. “Honestly, I am astonished about your behaviour. A man with your past really shouldn´t think like that, should he now?” Against my expectation, the metal bender stayed surprisingly calm. “Why do you care? You are reunited with your loved man and should be happy about it. Though now that I think about it… maybe his propinquity to you isn´t so altruistic after all.” Though no reason to believe it was given, his statement stung deep in my heart. Was this another attempt to confuse me? Charles and I had been separated many years but the moment he confessed to me, I believed us to be right where we had left off, as the loving, trusting couple we were. I knew very well that he was a different man now but who wouldn´t have changed after what he had been put through? We had to work on a lo together, I would help him heal and grow whole again and to believe that it, or _he_ would be easy to deal with, was delusional. “Oh, did I touch a sore spot here?” A small scoff followed and he stepped even closer, his voice lowering to a pitying tone. “Then I wonder why he never told you, sweet little mutant girl? About your ability?” Long cool fingers caressed over my cheek, finding their rest on my trembling lips. Not a moment could I stand his intimate touch which surely was only a demonstration of his dominance over me. My hand yanked his away and my voice rose in volume and intensity. “Charles would never hide something from me. We trust each other, even after all this time. What an pathetic attempt of driving a wedge between us. Why can´t you just leave us? We don´t need you here. Charles doesn´t need you.” Another smirk was given and Erik continued letting his poisonous words seep into my mind. “Why didn´t he tell you then about your power´s true potential? That it could grow into something so powerful that it might even change every mutant´s life? You could be as powerful as he is, if not more. But I guess that´s something he wouldn´t like happening. After all, he´s still a narcissist, our precious Charles.” Slowly I shook my head in disbelief. “What do you mean with that? Explain yourself or I have to take your words for the empty threat they probably are.”

The mutant´s face lit up as if he had only waited for me to snap at the bait. “Well my dear, you are a very rare and special kind of telepath that has been written about a lot in the books but in fact, neither Charles nor I have ever encountered one of your genus before. If you train hard, you won´t only be able to trace lost or missing mutants as you already are, you could even heal them. Every mutant in fact, if your genes are adapted, processed and duplicated.” Puzzled, I looked at him and he took it as invitation to continue. “Your telepathy has the exceptional side effect of not only finding people based on their mutant DNA but also making you able to repair and alter found cells and even enhance their powers. That would make you a most valuable asset in every warlord´s camp.”  I didn´t want to but I gasped. If this was fact, then Charles had probably concealed it from me because he didn´t want to implicate me into this fight. I´d be brought away from him and be tested, innumerable times and used as a weapon for the highest bidder. Which didn´t mean it was right to withhold such information from me. Maybe I could work anonymously and bring peace with my gift if it was as effective as Erik claimed? Unwanted, I felt a slight anger sprout in me.

“Do you believe me now? I think you finally start to see your glorified telepath´s surface crumble.” We stood in silence, his ice blue eyes piercing me, mine avoiding him. My defence grew weaker by the minute. I loved Charles, I really did, but Erik´s words didn´t sound too farfetched. Not logical, but possible. Still, I wanted to stay reasonable and had to talk to the telepath about this discovery. Maybe it all was a giant misunderstanding and the metal influencer had successfully planted mistrust between us.

“Well, what are you here for then?” Erik´s features turned stern and his voice determined. Hands grabbing my shoulders tightly, he spoke up with the most penetrating tone and look in his eyes. “I am here for you and what you are able to do. You will come with me and help me to ultimately establish mutant supremacy. Together we can win this fight against humans and all mutants against us and finally take what belongs to us by nature: the world.” This plan was insane. What in the world would make him think I´d come with him and help his cruel cause? Ever since I remembered being concerned with the mutant equality discussion, I always thought myself on Charles´ and the mutant activists´ side. It was our right to be equal to humans and them to us and no one had the right to be superior to another race. History had told us too many times what such a horrid conviction lead to.

“So you came back and lead Charles to believe you wanted to reconcile when in fact you only wanted me? You couldn´t know if I would ever come back here. I myself wasn´t even sure if I´d ever set a foot on this property again.”

There it was again, that condescending smirk. “Do you think we don´t have telepaths in our own rows of the brotherhood? It was simple to plant Charles´ cries for help into your mind and you were so eagerly responding, it was almost adorable.” It was them, all the time? Making me believe Charles was calling out for me when in reality he wasn´t? It couldn´t be. “But he was calling for me, it was _him_. I heard him and he even told me so a few nights ago.” Desperation complected with my helplessness. My world was about to be shattered, once again.

“In the beginning, yes, but look at the man now. He´s a drunkard. He´s an addict. At a certain point in his life, he simply stopped caring. All he needed was his scotch and the next shot of his serum.” He sighed. “Why would you want to cling to such a selfish, self-destructive and still so self-righteous person?” Deep inside, I knew Erik was right, at least with parts of what he was saying. “In the end, with all my spies it wasn´t too complicated to find out when you were travelling here to see him. And so, here we are. Everything went as planned.” A last rise up against the man who had once again substantiated my deep suspicion against him hade to be tried. “And you think I will just… come with you like that? Leave Charles behind and follow you? You must be joking, Lehnsherr.” Feigned surprise ran over Erik´s face. “Oh you think this is a proposal?” The mutant tut-tutted patronizingly. “Tsk tsk. Think again. You will come with me, I´ll leave you no other choice. Should you refuse, rest assured I won´t hesitate and kill your beloved Charles. I don´t think I have to remind you of how weak he is.” His threat was real and I had no doubt about it. I knew about the German´s determination once he had his mind set on something and I was at his mercy, in his very hand. My whole body started shivering and not from the chill. Inevitable, inescapable. That was my situation. Once more, I had to leave the man I loved most, but this time it was my turn to save _him_. Stubbornly, I held Erik´s stare while my eyes inadvertently started to water. Scream, shout and cry was what I wanted to do; run to Charles and tell him everything but no. I had to stay strong and calm, though the first tear had fought its way over my cheek. A toneless “When” was the last thing I whispered and a smug expression unfurled over the mutant´s face. “I give you one more day, then we will be on our way. Say your farewell and make the time count. But if you dare to expose our little secret, I will not hesitate to kill you. Both.”

 

Steam curled its way up around me in funny little circles when I lay in the bathtub and soaked. The sweet, creamy smell of peonies and lilies filled the air and lulled my worried mind. Tonight was the night. I would go and find Charles and talking wouldn´t be on top of my list, it simply couldn´t be. _Make the time count_ , that was what Erik said and I for once, I would take his advice and do just that. Lie in Charles´ arms a last time, kiss him, taste him. Feel him and let him feel me. It was time for the _full experience_ , as Charles himself had promised and announced he wanted to give me. He had promised to take the serum one last time to love me with all his physical abilities, something a deprivation from the serum prevented. From now on, the telepath had to make a choice between being able to walk or to use his gift. The event between him, Erik and me a few nights ago had only reaffirmed him in this decision, though I´d never have demanded it of him. My words to him in that matter were more than clear: I loved him the way he was, walking or not, mind reading or not; I only wanted him whole, healthy and happy. Not a minute I would wait longer and watch him waste his brilliant mind and his life when there were so many people he could help with it. And even if he didn´t want to go through with it and take the drug, I´d be content only to be around him, absorbing the last bits and pieces I could get of him like his warmth, his smile and his heart-breaking beauty.   

 

A knock on the impressive wooden door to the telepath´s chamber wasn´t even necessary. Charles had seen I´d come and called out to me with his soft, enchanting voice. “I will be there in a second my love.” Oh, how he almost sang those words, called me his love, it tortured my poor heart. The wheels of his chair rolled closer to the door and stopped as he opened it. Charles looked tired but relieved to see me, so pained and under a strain. Relinquishing the alcohol and the serum at the same time seemed to be taking its toll. With a swift kick, I threw the door shut behind me and suddenly overcame all my pride and lost my containment. Only too well I knew I should have been angry with him for holding the truth from me, if that was what he really had done and Erik hadn´t lied. However, there was no way of knowing or even trying to find out. I had to go with Lehnsherr if I wanted Charles to be safe and keep my mouth shut not to get us both killed. As if a heavy weight was crashing down onto me, my knees yielded and I fell to Charles´ feet while I couldn´t hold back my tears from falling. The mutant seemed overwhelmed, unable to understand why I reacted the way I did and just reached out his arms to me. I looked up with a tearstained face and then placed my head in his lap, pulling his arms over me like the shelter I needed but knew he could not provide. With all strength I had in me I had to close my mind from him reading it, even if I knew that Charles was still too weak to enter it without my permission and if he was able to, would never do it out of respect. Contritely, he began to speak. “I was stupid to brood and sulk in my rooms like this. My behaviour is unforgiveable.” Painfully shaking from the sobbing, I finally managed to rise up and face him again, wiping the tears from my heated cheeks. “No need to apologize my beloved. I should have come to you sooner. You have so much to deal with and I stayed away though you needed my support. I have to ask _your_ forgiveness.” The ultimate softness with which Charles caressed over my hair and face had almost threatened to start my tears again. “Once again, each of us was too stubborn to make the first step. And again, you were the wiser, the bigger one.” He paused and bowed down to let his full red lips gingerly brush against mine. His gesture sure was meant to be gentle and sweet but without intending it, his words had caused my feelings to just erupt recklessly and without any warning. I knelt up and cupped his face, the ginger beard teasingly prickling my palms and pressed my mouth against his. Not quite sure of how to take my little ambush, he just gave in and let me kiss him, with all the hunger and passion I let him feel. Soft moans and heavy breathing increased while I didn´t, no couldn´t stop caressing his tongue with mine and suckling those prefect lips, my hands in his wavy, soft hair. Through the weight of my body and the force of my movements, I made the wheelchair roll backwards and I followed it, on my knees and reluctant to cease kissing my man, until it finally stopped, softly bumping against the wide cocktail table. Charles sniggered, my cue to let go for a second. Biting my lips, I smiled back at him and got up from knees to sit down next to him on the leather couch, when what I lay my eyes on at the table startled and excited me simultaneously. Two syringes with what could only be the serum, neatly placed on a tray; the drug that would allow Charles to use everything that was paralyzed downwards from his navel but disable his telepathic power for the same amount of time. Unbelieving, my eyes switched between him and the drugs, too scared to ask if this meant what I believed it did. An honest, happy smile tugging at his pink lips, Charles nodded. “It does, my darling, mean what you believe it means. They have been here since after that fateful night with Erik but tonight I will use them, one last time, for you and your pleasure only. Please, get me one of the cotton balls and the disinfectant from my desk. Let us proceed to action right away. Unless…” and he was not teasing, he was serious, “you still feel he need to talk about what happened. Of course, then we will do nothing but that.” My heart cramped up at his suggestion and I gulped. “Not tonight Charles. Not tonight.”

 

To watch him inject the medication was as frightening as it was enlightening. Only now I came to understand why he acted the way he did when he was without it and why it was so tough for him. The second the syringe pierced the pale skin and the light green fluid was applied into his bulging vein, he instantly started to relax, eyes rolling back and closing, lips opening up and letting out a relieved sigh. Just moments later Charles´ toes started to wiggle and his legs started to move and not a minute after that, he was able to get up and out of the wheelchair as if his legs had never been compromised. A little seemed his thighs still shaky and I hurried to him to offer him stabilization. He only smiled placidly and tightened his grip around me. “This is the last time it will be like this…” A certain sadness resonated with his words while he still believed that many other times, performed in a different way, would follow. Keeping a smile on was the hardest part now for me. “Then let us celebrate it and enjoy every second.” I knew, and that was the very tragedy, that in which way ever, this would be our last time together, ever again. “I certainly won´t waste another moment with talking.” My lips found his again, coalescing in a kiss that started so soft and grew so passionate so soon. As much as I wanted to be slow and patient and glory in every nanosecond, my body and my lust wouldn´t let me. More aggressive than not, I unbuttoned his shirt and snatched it off his freckled torso. Charles gave a low moan when my hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back by the locks harshly, my mouth sucking on his stubbly, white throat, the tongue licking up from collarbone to the ear, teeth softly grazing the veined thin skin. The man´s hands in my hair, softly massaging my scalp and my nape as I wouldn´t stop with my mouth, until I shook them off to get on my knees in front of him. His cord pants were bulging impressively, one of the wanted effects of the serum, and my hands so eager to explore what was underneath. Watching me closely, tongue flickering over rosiest lips, I heard his breath quicken when my fingers unbuckled und unzipped the interfering piece of clothing. The trousers fell down his muscular legs automatically, pooling around his naked feet. Briefs followed their cover and finally, his pulsing, large cock stood in front of me, hard and ready to be used for our both pleasure. More kissing and cuddling, slow devotion, sweet words whispered in deep, emotional affinity was what I would have imagined to happen but against my every fantasy of this last night with my beloved, all I now needed was pure physicality, heat, motion, friction, an all-consuming passion that would erase all the bitter thoughts of the future. Grabbing his cock by the thick root, I let it pass my lips quickly and sucked it in with all my might and relish, the smooth, big head pressing against the roof of my mouth and my tongue roughly teasing the sensitive underpart. Lips tight around it, I sucked his cock for my life. Sharp and loud breaths were drawn in between the telepath´s teeth when my hand clasped the base tighter and my tongue excursed over the hard length and over his soft balls. I could have gone on a lot longer or at least until he was finished and his sweet seed down my hungry gullet, but Charles didn´t let me. With both hands and still gently, he pulled me up from my feet and led me to kiss him again, sucking in his own musky taste while now he started to undress me. Quickly he helped me out of shirt and jeans, removed my bra with a surprising expertise and offered me, just like the gentleman he was, his hand to help me step out of the lace panties he had before sent down my legs. Both naked now, in a tight embrace, I was so tempted to test his legs´ sturdiness and jump right on him, clinging around his pelvis and taking his hardness right into my wet, throbbing cunt. “Not so fast love,“ he chuckled as I pressed my hips against his in a rotating motion, so impatient to be filled by his cock. Moving backwards slowly he broke from me, fell on the bed, on his back and propped up on his underarms, giving me a smile that was more than inviting. “Come here, on top of me and let me taste your sweet wetness.” So very well knowing how any gesture, accidentally or not, of his lips or tongue were turning me on, he licked over his cupid´s bow and sucked in his lower lip with a wicked grin, tapping on the sheets beside him. What a tease he had always been and as what awaited me the next day tardily seemed to vanish from my mind, I loved indulging in the idea that he was my Charles from back then, the natural flirt, the master of innuendos and seductive ambiguousness. Naturally, I obliged and crawled atop of him, sinking on his hot naked body, starting my kisses anew but Charles tilted his head back, avoiding my mouth with a smug grin. “No. Turn around.” Doing as I was told, I turned around, anticipating his directions. While I came to kneel over him, Charles´ hands spread my legs wide, clutched my hips and forced me down on his face until I felt his hot breath on my wide opened pussy. What I felt then let in its perfectness almost fade the often recalled memory of it. The warm, wet tip of his tongue glided over my moist folds, back and forth and never with haste, dipping into my tight opening, then going back to the front, softly caressing over my swollen lust bud and once he heard the high, loud groan I gave when he reached it, the tongue stayed and concentrated on the excitable spot. It licked gently, around and over it, circled and prodded, long flat licks alternating with fast, rhythmic tickles and when Charles saw how I, due to my overwhelming arousal, tried to open my legs even wider to savour his glorious tongue work, his goal seemed set. I felt his head lift from the bed sheets, two fingers slipping into my dripping cunt, one finger pressing against my arsehole and his lips closing around my clit, sucking hard to make me come, right there.

My own hands around his stiffness, the huge head worshipped by tongue and lips, I returned his favour so dedicatedly and his cock was what muffled my screams when I started to climax hard. The rush of lust was as intense as I remembered it and shaking in a crippling helplessness, I finally let go and let the orgasm wash over me and away thoughts of my waiting doom.

Nevertheless, my hunger was not sated, not at all. Enough of the oral practice, as pleasant and expedient it had been; I wanted him inside me, no matter how, just deep and straightaway. The telepath threw my weakened body aside, turned around and got himself on top now and without allowing me a minute of rest, he reached down, guided his erection to my overflowing hole and glided in me fast. Desperate for him, I pulled him as close as I could until I was completely covered by his body, answering ever single thrust with a deep moan, fingers wandering over his back and digging deep into his arses´ flesh to hold him and keep him in where he felt so good. My neck was bathed by his kissing lips until they landed on my mouth again, forehead against forehead, eyes closed and breathing each other in and out. I didn´t need mind games or limb-twisting positions this night, only a deep, unifying penetration with the man I soon had to leave against my will. Charles made an effort to hold his own climax back in order to prolong our pleasure but he didn´t need to. I was close to the edge again, quavering against him; every push of his long, thick cock and its root pressed against and stimulated my clit and my g-spot besides from stretching me and filling me entirely in the utmost delicious way. So it happened that we came together, screaming out our lust in one voice, he arching up while he pumped his thick warm semen in me and I delving my fingers into the sheets while I convulsed around him.

Our hearts calmed down together when he sunk on me, holding me as close as our bodies allowed it. “I don´t know how long the serum will last,” he suddenly crooned into my ear, gently wiping a strand of hair out of my sweaty face. “I´ve never used it under circumstances as special as … these.” Brightly, a smile sparked in his beautiful face and his features had so much softened, relaxed compared to before. “So if you want another round, we should get going…” Promptly, his mouth was on my neck, the hands making their way over my breasts, kneading softly until my nipples stood hard and to say I didn´t love it would have been a lie. The fire seemed reignited, burning brighter than before. We could have gone for many times more and it would have never been enough. But no matter if we had made love, and that was what we had done after all, once or a thousand times, I knew this bond that was forged so many years ago and now had been tied anew, would have to be cut the next day, forever. “Only hold me, Charles, please. Hold me tight and tell how our life will be when the war is over and how happy we will be together.” Charles did not complain and covered us with a light blanket and as he started talking in his dulcet voice, telling me a fairy tale of how it would be, a tale he truly believed in, he closed his arms around me. As I cuddled up close to him, his heartbeat next to my ear and his sweet scent addling my senses, I knew that this right here was what I wanted and needed most but would never have again. He was where I wanted to be. What made me whole and what kept me sane.

Keeping myself awake didn´t prove difficult though Charles had drifted off soon and his soft peaceful snore was the loveliest lullaby I could imagine. As hard as I possibly could, I tried to burn his image into my mind to let it live on there forever, knowing, not assuming, _knowing_ that I would never see the real version of it again. A million times did I say goodbye in my thoughts, just staring at him and praying that we´d both wake up soon from this horrific dream. But we didn´t wake. The fundamental pain hovered over me and as badly as I wanted to write a farewell note, at least to explain that it wasn´t his fault why I had to leave and that I loved him and always would, I still refrained. How could anything I ever said even remotely explain what I had to do and how could any of it keep him from crushing again? My fate had been decided for me and with it, in further consequence Charles´s as well. He would either despise me or despair at finding me, but either way, it would destroy the modicum of hope I had seen in his eyes not even a few hours ago. My life on the other hand, however I would lead it from now on by Erik´s side, would be hollow and loveless and even if knowing that my cooperation with Lehnsherr kept Charles alive, I conjectured that slowly over time, any notion of love and the last bit of humanity in me would be exterminated.

 

Charles was never completely wiped from my memory though I often wished he had been. After a long and painful time, he had faded into a sweet dream, a ghost that returned every once in a while and elicited a warmth I knew had existed long ago. Love had become the most distant memory of all and I had chosen for it to be so. Too painful would it have been had the face of the man I once loved appeared in front of me as often as I had wanted it to. Simple as that, I pushed it away and chose to feel nothing apart from the instinct to survive and the loyalty towards a wrong leader. But the brotherhood was my new home now, my family. Erik treated me with a respect I had never expected, as one of his own and being aware of his crime against me, he was gentler to me than he was towards other mutant brothers or sisters. With what he had forced me to do however, he had broken me and turned me into a cold, resentful creature but never would I have admitted this to him. Still, and my hate against him started to wane marginally over time, I could never forgive what he had done, what he had robbed me of. Sometimes, in moments of weakness, I tried to make myself believe that things had turned out for the better and that Charles and I would have never stood a chance together if I was as powerful as I could become. However, Erik did everything possible to help me improve my ability and to see how it developed was truly incredible. A past had chained us together; one full of mistrust, hate and disdain but still, the chain was undeniable. And so I had become his deadly weapon. What I had to grant him though was that whenever there was an order to assign which could only in the slightest be connected or lead to Charles Xavier, he kept me away from it. The metal bender knew, as did I, that should I ever encounter the telepath again, the wall I had so carefully built around my heart would crumble to dust and I would forget anything I had sworn to him and the brotherhood, no matter the consequences. Love, however deeply buried and locked away, is a flame that can never be fully extinguished, regardless of how much hate it is opposed to. It is the one power that can and will overcome all the others, for every living being, mutant or not.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
